Kingdom Hearts III: The Eighth Light
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: KHIII with a TWIST! An ordinary KH fan has been sucked out of his mundane normal life and into the KH universe. What's this about him being one of those chosen to battle Xehanort in the Keyblade War! Seriously, what's going on here? Self-Insert, but no shipping myself with any characters. SoKai, TerQua, Lea/Yuffie. Rated T for swears and violence. DISCONTINUED.
1. From One World to the Next

_**You wanna know what's weird? I have selective writer's block. My brain doesn't want to write any of my older fics, but is glad to write new ones. WHAT IS GOING ON?!**_

_**Anyway, here's a weird idea that I came up with. Enjoy.**_

_Earth_

I stared dully at the computer screen, cursing my writer's block as I did. There were so many things that I wanted to write…I just didn't know how.

Eventually I gave up and grabbed my 3DS from the table next to me; turning it on, I smiled slightly at the logo on the home menu for _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_, Sora snoozing with a Meow Wow Dream Eater supporting his head.

I played for a little while, debating whether or not to challenge Julius in Traverse Town. In the end I decided against it and watched some of the cut-scenes back, particularly the Secret Ending. As a supporter of Kairi, I was so happy that she was going to be important in _Kingdom Hearts III_.

I shut down the 3DS and went to my bedroom. _Sometimes I just wish that I could go into the Kingdom Hearts world,_ I mused. _It'd be a lot more interesting than all this._

I decided not to finish reading _The Fault In Our Stars_ that night, opting to not have a sobbing attack at Augustus Waters' death and funeral. Instead I slammed my head onto the pillow, again wishing I could enter the Kingdom Hearts world. I was asleep almost instantly.

**KH**

_Dive into the Heart_

Falling. Falling through some kind of liquid. That's what I remember. I opened my eyes, panicking slightly, before my body started to right itself. I landed on an unseen platform, shifting my feet in worry. Suddenly a light began to shine under my feet, separating into bird-like creatures. I shielded my eyes from the light as the platform under me revealed itself. I saw several familiar figures under my feet. There was a large image of Sora, clad in his gear from _Kingdom Hearts II_, clutching his Kingdom Key Keyblade in one hand. In small circles to the left side were portraits of Riku, King Mickey, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua and one figure with spiky hair, his head turned away. On the right were similar portraits of two black-hooded figures, Lea (I had to look closely to realise that there were no purple markings under his eyes, meaning it was Lea and not Axel), Donald and Goofy.

Around the platform, three structures appeared; within them rested weapons: one a sword, the second a shield, the third a staff.

_Power sleeps within you,_ a strange, yet somehow familiar voice called to me. _If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely._

Bemused, I walked directly towards the sword, taking it down and clutching it in my hand.

_The power of the warrior,_ the voice murmured. _A blade to be used in either protection or destruction. Is this the path that you seek?_

"Yes," I muttered. The sword suddenly vanished from my hand in a flash of light.

_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

I looked at the shield and staff. In the game, I preferred to use the Keyblade over using magic. With that in mind, I took down the staff.

_The power of the mystic. Imbued with the knowledge of the ancients, it is a staff of wonder and ruin. Do you truly wish to give up this power?_

"Yes." Like the sword before it, the staff vanished; instead of a flash of light, the staff melted into a pool of darkness at my feet. The darkness began to spread around the platform, and tendrils of it began to drag me down into it. I suddenly felt something wrench from my chest, like the darkness had ripped something from it. Still the darkness dragged me down as I protested weakly.

_Don't be afraid,_ the voice placated me, now as a faint whisper within my head. _For when you awaken, know this._

The darkness enveloped me.

_Your light will shine brighter than any darkness._

**KH**

_The Mysterious Tower_

When I woke up, I was lying on my front on grass. My fingers twitched as my eyes opened, and I stood up, dusting off my dark jeans as I did. It was then I realised something: I was now wearing open-fingered black gloves that I didn't wear before.

I looked around and immediately spotted a familiar sight: a tall, plain tower in the middle of an oasis of auroras. The Mysterious Tower.

"What the hell…?" I whispered. I walked to the door and gingerly opened it. "Hello?" I shouted up towards the roof.

No response.

My eyebrows furrowed. Carefully, I entered the tower and walked up the spiral staircase. _Seriously, _I thought as I climbed, _what the hell is going on? First I was falling asleep on my bed, then I re-enact the start of the original _Kingdom Hearts _game in my dream…and now I'm at Yen Sid's tower?!_

I stopped at the door that suddenly appeared in front of me. Beyond it, I could hear several voices. Carefully, I opened the door and walked into the room.

A very familiar weapon was suddenly pointed at my neck.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded of me, clutching Way to the Dawn in his hand. "How did you get here?"

"Whoa!" I shouted, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'll tell you if you'll just get that away from my neck! If I'm gonna die, I'd rather that it happen when I know what's going on."

Riku relaxed, but did not send away his Keyblade.

I slowly lowered my hands and looked at him warily. "My name is Taylor," I told him. "As for your second question…" My head started to feel heavy, and the world started to spin. "I just…don't know…"

I blacked out.

**KH**

_Begin 3__rd__ Person Narrative_

Riku's eyes widened in shock as the blonde-haired man suddenly collapsed to the floor. Behind him, he heard Kairi gasp, and Yen Sid got up from his chair.

"Hey!" Riku shouted at the stranger. "Wake up! This is no time for a nap!" He lightly slapped the man's face, to which he got no response.

In a calm voice, Yen Sid spoke. "Kairi, please take our guest into the next room. Tell us if his condition changes."

Kairi nodded, confusion still in her lavender eyes as she picked up the man with Riku's help. She dragged him into the next room, his legs hanging limply behind them.

"Riku," Yen Sid said then, "go to Radiant Garden and collect Lea. I believe it is time for training to commence once again."

Riku nodded and picked up the Star Shard from next to Yen Sid's slightly macabre skull candle-holder. He walked out of the room, the magical item clutched in one hand.

"Mickey, a word, if you will." Yen Sid sat back down, and the King of Disney Castle looked at him, just as confused as Kairi had been.

"Master, what's goin' on?" the mouse asked.

"I am afraid I am not sure," the former Keyblade Master shook his head. "All I do know is that the man who Kairi just led into the next room has a heart completely bereft of darkness… Almost as if it had been ripped from him. Something we have not seen since…"

"…Ven…" the King finished.

Yen Sid nodded. "I believe that our new friend may be able to aid us in the upcoming struggle with Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII."

"But isn't it supposed ta be seven lights? Not eight?"

The sorcerer looked at his former apprentice, his wide eyes serious. "It appears that both Xehanort and I were wrong in that respect."

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe it'll break me out of this weird selective writer's block.**_


	2. Apology

**I'm sorry to say this, but this story is dead. May it rest in peace. I just…don't have the ambition to finish it.**

** Eagle-eyed readers will notice that this is the same information twice over, but I just cannot finish either of these stories.**

** In other news, other stories I have on hiatus, notably 'Agony and Ecstasy', 'Wait, What?' and (though it's not on official hiatus) 'Life in Kingdom Hearts' will hopefully return soon. Also, newer stories like 'I Wish!' and 'Tumblr Crushing' should have new chapters in the coming weeks.**

** Furthermore, my poll for which ship I should write for next is still open, though I will be writing a one-shot for TerQua (which no-one has voted for) soon, after inspiration from a piece of fanart.**

** I apologise for cancelling these stories, but I can do no more.**

** Yours faithfully,**

** Gohan Roxas**


End file.
